


Run

by Lilly2177



Series: Fanfiction Wars [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Horror, creepy monster things, day one of fanfic wars, kinda scary, sorry for this guys, this is definitely not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette liked to think she wasn't scared of anything. But as things started happening, she found that wasn't true at all. And now as a mysterious being is killing her friends, Marinette finds she is terrified, more than she ever thought she would be. But Paris needs her so she has to stay strong, even when the mysterious being could come after her as well and Chat Noir is acting very weird.<br/>How will she cope through all this?</p><p>Not all fanfictions war stories will be like this! The rest of the ones will be way fluffier and nicer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear people!  
> I am back and this time it is for a fanfiction war.  
> Which is basically something a friend and I came up with when I mentioned an angst war so now we are doing a fanfic war. It’s like an angst war just with all different genres.  
> Friday's story didn’t come out on time because I fell asleep before I could finish it and then I wanted to add a bit more. But it’s coming out now. Friday’s genre was horror. I won’t tell you the prompt word yet because it might spoil it. ;)  
> I have never written horror before, so I hope it’s ok.  
> They are most definitely not all horror stories though, there are friendship ones and romance ones, etc. But they come later. :)

Marinette liked to think she wasn’t scared of anything. And that was partially true. At least, it was until things started happening. Things that weren’t normal, not even in her world where she spent her days fighting akumas as Ladybug and going to school as Marinette.

 

But right now she ran, breathing heavily, her heart pounding. Her lungs ached from gasping in air, but she couldn’t stop. Not now. She had to get the akuma and quickly. Marinette hoped Chat Noir would show up soon. She could really use some help right now.

 

She skidded to a halt in front of the latest akumatized victim. He was tall, and towered way over her. He had black marks all over his face and clothes, almost as if someone had been grasping at him with charcoal all over their fingers. Ladybug flung her yoyo at him, trying to make him fall over. Her mind was racing, full of thoughts about just earlier, but she banished them away in favour of figuring out where the akuma was. The sooner she could purify it; the sooner she could return to her friends.

 

A black figure landed next to her and she glanced at it. Chat Noir. “Nice of you to finally show up.” She commented sarcastically.

 

Chat seemed awfully distracted as he answered, “Yeah well, let’s just get this over quickly, I have other places I need to be.”

 

Ladybug frowned at him for a moment. He was usually never this serious. She shrugged it off and swung her yoyo at the villain again, this time succeeding in wrapping him up with it. “Chat Noir, the akuma is in his necklace!” She told him and he bounded forward and snatched it up, chucking it at Ladybug.

 

She caught it and promptly smashed it, letting the butterfly loose and purifying it. They did their customary fist bump but Marinette couldn’t help but notice that something was different about Chat this time. His usual grin and swagger was instead replaced with a dull look in his eye and he barely said a word to her. He never even said one of his stupid cat puns. Ladybug found that she actually missed it.

 

Before she could ask him what was wrong, he pulled away and abruptly swung away on his baton, even though he hadn’t used cataclysm and so had no need to transform back straight away. She frowned. Something was definitely up with him. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, however. She had places to be as well. Swinging her yoyo, she pulled away quickly, landing just around the corner from the school and de-transforming. She pushed Tikki into her bag, hushing her worried murmurs, and rushed into the school, hoping she wasn’t too late.

 

She pushed open the door to her classroom and stopped in shock. She was _definitely_ too late. Gasping she put her hand over her mouth and glanced around, taking it all in. Most of her classmates stood around near the front, not daring to move to the back. “O-oh…” Marinette let out a deep shaky breath, looking to the back of the classroom where a classmate of hers lay.

 

It was Kim. She knew it would be Kim. He was the one who had sent the desperate text message to all of them, begging for them to come to their classroom, and hurry. She hadn’t expected it to be this bad though. She felt Alya’s hand on her shoulder and they both stared at the place where Kim had once stood, tall and proud. But right now he wasn’t looking very proud of himself. He was looking quite the opposite; terrified.

 

He had an expression of fear frozen on his face, surrounded by his own blood. His face and arms had been torn up, deep gauges all across his skin. Blood was flowing from the cuts which were open and raw still. Marinette noticed that the scratches resembled those of a giant cat. She swallowed back the sudden fear rising in her throat and shook her head.

 

“What should we do?” Rose whispered.

 

Marinette glanced at her. She looked terrible, her eyes were puffy and her face was red. She had obviously been crying. Poor sweet Rose. She shouldn’t have had to see this.

 

Juleka went over to comfort her. “I don’t know. But whatever did this…” She trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging in the air but they all knew what she was going to say. _Whatever did this was bound to come back again._

* * *

Juleka had gone next. Marinette had almost screamed when Rose called her and tearfully informed her that Juleka was no longer with them. She had rushed over to Juleka’s house immediately. Only Rose was there, she told her that she had rung the others and that they would be showing up soon. “I- I don’t know what happened. I came to visit her to see if she was alright because she didn’t come to school today but when I went up to her room I found- I found…” Rose broke off, sobbing. “I better just show you.”

 

Marinette followed Rose up to Juleka’s bedroom then stopped abruptly and gazed around the room in horror. The furniture had all been messed up and pushed all over the place. There wasn’t nearly as much blood this time as there was with Kim. Instead, Juleka hung from a rope around her neck. Her face was deathly pale and she dangled uselessly.

 

It would have almost seemed like Juleka had hung herself if it weren’t for the large scratch across her face, similar to Kim’s. It covered the whole of the left side of her face and her left eye was swollen from all the blood around it. Marinette swallowed heavily. Something was definitely out to get her classmates and she needed to find out what it was. It was her duty as Ladybug to protect the citizens of Paris. She could only hope that she could find it before anyone else was lost…

 

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed her other remaining classmates had arrived and invited themselves up.  They were all staring in shock at the scene before them. “I think we all agree,” Alya started slowly, “that we all need to be _very_ careful from now on…”

 

Oh, how right Alya was.

* * *

The next time there was an akuma attack, Chat Noir never showed up. Ladybug worried about him but was still able to easily defeat the akumatized person. It was just an upset child after all. One could almost say it was child’s play for her.

 

She sat on a roof that night. Gazing down at Paris occasionally as she stared at the stars. It was peaceful just sitting there. Ladybug could almost say she felt calm. Although she could never truly feel at peace. Not now, when her classmates could be killed at any moment. She idly wondered where Chat Noir was and whether he was okay. He had missed several patrols this week as well and Marinette couldn’t help but feel concerned.

 

She figured that he could be on holiday or he could be really busy, but for some reason, she doubted that.

 

When he did decide to show up, he seemed distant and cold. Almost as if he didn’t want to talk to her. Ladybug shook her head. It would do her no good to dwell on those thoughts right now. She sighed and settled back against the wall she was leaning on, staring up at the stars. They glimmered brightly and soon she found herself closing her eyes and drifting off to a contented sleep.

* * *

The next classmate targeted was Nathanael. Marinette couldn’t understand how a kind boy like him could’ve done anything that would make anything want to hurt him like this. She clenched her fists as she stared down at him and vowed she would find out what was going on, no matter what.

 

It was then that she threw herself into discovering, and stopping, whatever was causing this. She decided to get Alya to help her. The journalist was sure to be able to discover what was going on. Marinette knew Alya would help and she knew Alya would uncover the monster that was doing this.

 

Marinette soon wished she had never convinced Alya to help her at all…

 

Almost a week passed before anything happened and during that time, Aly used her reporting skills to investigate. She had organized to meet Marinette in the park that afternoon to tell her all she learned. She had refused to say anything about before that, dropping only vague hints about the monster in question. Alya insisted it was for safety that she didn’t tell Marinette before then. Marinette wished she had. It was too late now though.

 

Marinette had spent most of the afternoon at the park, waiting for Alya. But Alya never showed up. Marinette had tried to shrug off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. But it was late and Alya should’ve been there ages ago.

 

She had given up on trying to call Alya. She never picked up and Marinette finally decided something was definitely not right. She had rushed over to Alya’s house. Her mum was there but said that Alya had been in her room all afternoon and hadn’t left. Marinette had run to Alya’s room straight away but she quickly realized that she was too late. Alya was gone now too. C    overing her mouth with her hand, she sunk to the floor slowly, staring at the sight before her.

  
Alya lay in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes had rolled back and all Marinette could see was white in place of the usual comforting hazel. Her body was covered in the same scratches that the other’s had been. There were particularly deep scratches across her side. Marinette felt like she would be sick.

 

It seems like all Alya’s questioning caused the monster to pay special attention to her. Marinette felt horribly guilty. She rubbed her face tiredly and glanced across the room. There was a piece of paper lying on the floor near Alya. Marinette gingerly picked it up and held it away from her. It was half soaked in blood. Marinette looked at it.

 

It looked like Alya had tried to write her a note before she was attacked but it was too rushed and Marinette couldn’t read any of it.

 

She sent a message to her classmates, explaining that Alya was gone now too. Then she left, not wanting to talk to anyone should they decide to show up.

* * *

That night, Chat Noir showed up on her balcony. She had been shocked at first, but let him in anyway. “Hello Princess.” He greeted her, grinning.

 

Marinette stared at him for a moment in shock. Why was he suddenly being happy again? Then she turned away and silently looked out the window. She didn’t feel like talking. And if Chat wanted to talk to her now, well, he should’ve done it before. She stared out the window tiredly. She didn’t feel like doing anything at all.

 

Now that Alya was gone, Marinette felt more alone than she had ever felt before. And with Chat being distant towards Ladybug, she was starting to feel like she had lost her partner as well.

 

Chat’s grinned faded. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn’t turn to face him. “I heard about what happened today.” He said quietly and her shoulder slumped. Of course…

 

He turned her around and hugged her gently. She allowed herself to relax into him but still didn’t say anything. He pulled away and smiled brightly at her again. “That’s why I’m here! I’m going to cheer you up!” He announced grandly and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle a bit at him. “After all, it _is_ my job to make sure there are no sad princess’ needing my assistance.”

 

Marinette wondered whether or not she was resistant to akumas with her miraculous. She also wondered why some of her other classmates hadn’t been akumatized yet. After all, they were hurting just as much as she was. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of those things. Not now when Chat was there to cheer her up. “Thanks Chat.” She told him, smiling gratefully.

 

“Not a problem!”

 

Chat Noir spent most of the night with Marinette, playing games, watching movies and just generally joking around. Marinette found that when she was around Chat Noir she could be silly and forget all her problems. She found that Chat showed no signs of what he had been acting like. He was open, free and best of all, he told his stupid cat puns. Sure Marinette stilled rolled her eyes at them and acted annoyed, but in reality she was just glad he was back to being himself.

 

They fell asleep that night, curled up on Marinette’s couch. Chat had woken up at about three in the morning and with a small smile towards Marinette, he turned to leave. He paused and turned back her. She looked awfully uncomfortable on the couch. He debated his options for a moment before turning back around to her and scooping the sleeping girl up in his arms. She murmured something in her sleep and curled into him. He smiled softly at her then carefully carried her up to her bed and laid her down. He kissed her forehead then whispered, “Goodbye Princess.”

 

“Bye Chat.” She mumbled sleepily before rolling over and settling back down into sleep.

 

Chat pulled the blanket over her before jumping out the window and bounding away.

* * *

Weeks passed and still no one else had been attacked since Alya. They were beginning to think that it was all over, that they were safe now. They started to go back into their normal routine. Sure they were all still hurting but they were all beginning to feel better about it.

 

They started to think that the danger had passed, that whatever was doing that to their classmates had left.

 

But they were wrong, they were so very wrong…

 

Marinette was at home, in her room. She was humming to herself as she worked on a design. Tikki was hovering nearby, offering helpful little comments whenever Marinette needed it. A piece of paper floated through her open window and landed on her desk. She picked it up curiously then instantly dropped it as if it were on fire. On the paper were two simple words; _you’re next._

 

Marinette swallowed. It could just be a simple piece of paper. A note that flew away from someone in the wind and happened to come through her window. But then she remembered there was no wind today. It was completely calm and still. There was a noise behind her and Marinette jumped. Turning around she realized there was nothing there. She was just being paranoid.

 

Her hand hovered over her phone and she wondered if she should tell anyone. It was just a piece of paper. It mightn’t mean anything. She decided against telling anyone. The only one who would’ve been interested in just a piece of paper landing on her desk would have been Alya, but she wasn’t there now.

 

Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to her designing. There was a thump of something landing on her floor and Marinette screamed. She jumped around, grabbing a pair of scissors and pointing it at the imposter threateningly. Then she stopped and blinked, letting out a short laugh.

 

What was on her floor was a bunny. A bunny was in her room. While that was slightly strange, there wasn’t much harm a bunny could do to someone. She lowered the scissors. “Huh, a bunny.” She said to herself.

 

She put the scissors down on her desk. Kneeling down she reached out a hand to pat the bunny. It let her touch it’s fur and she smiled, picking the bunny up and cradling it in her arms. It was comforting, patting the small bunny. Its fur was soft and it nuzzled into the crook of her arm. Marinette giggled. “Aww… You’re so cute!” She cooed to it. “I wonder where you came from?”

 

She resumed her humming and rocked the bunny in her arms. Its eyes were slowly closing and opening, it looked like it was falling asleep. “Look Tikki, isn’t it cute?” Marinette asked, showing her kwami the pile of fluff in her arms.

“Yeah!” Tikki said in agreement, flying right up close to it.

 

The rabbit’s eyes shot open so fast that Marinette wondered whether they had actually been closed in the first place. It hissed and swiped at Marinette’s face wildly. She shrieked and jumped away, dropping the rabbit. She stared at the rabbit in shock.

 

Bringing a hand up to her stinging cheek, she felt liquid running down it. She gasped. Tikki flew over to her face worriedly. “Marinette! Are you alright?”

 

Marinette nodded shakily, still staring at the bunny on the floor. It seemed to have gotten bigger and was now glaring at her. Marinette noted uneasily that its eyes had turned blood red. She turned partly and faced the mirror across the room. Her cheek had a deep gash through it, startlingly similar to all the other scratches that the others had when they died. She suddenly felt sick.

 

So the one doing this was actually a small bunny, not a giant cat as she has at first suspected. “You foolish girl!” It snarled and Marinette’s eyes widened. A _talking_ bunny?

 

“Marinette, we need to transform!” Tikki told her urgently, but Marinette ignored her in favour of staring at the rabbit in front of her.

 

“Wh-who sent you?” She choked out finally.       

 

The bunny’s eyes flashed angrily and it bared its teeth. Marinette drew back, still holding a hand to her bleeding cheek. It stung like anything but she wasn’t about to admit that. “That doesn’t matter right now! You’ll have no use for the information anyway once I’m done with you.” It snapped at her and lurched forward.

 

Marinette stumbled backwards, grabbing her phone. If she could only get some help…

 

The bunny stopped. It sat in front of her thoughtfully. It reached up a paw and gently dragged it down her leg. Marinette flinched and bit back a scream. “Hmm, let’s see…” It murmured. “How shall I kill you?” It wondered to itself.

 

Marinette stared at the rabbit in silence, not daring to say anything else. Tikki hid in her hair. The bunny suddenly grinned. “Oh I have the perfect idea! What about poisoning?” It asked her.

 

“I-I’d rather n-not, thanks.” Marinette stuttered.

 

“Perfect. Poison it is then. Oh this shall be fun.” It chuckled madly.

 

Marinette watched as the bunny pulled a small vial from its side. She wondered why it had it there in the first place but she soon forgot that thought as the bunny looked up at her, eyes glittering evilly. She closed her own eyes tightly. This was it. This was the end. She was going to die at the hands of a small bunny. How embarrassing. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she remembered something. “Wait, what about my friends?” She asked.

 

The evil little bunny regarded her curiously for a moment. “Oh you know, there are various ways of killing someone. I could push them off a tall building, drown them, strangle them, scratch them and let the bleed to death, poison them, stab them, hang them.” The bunny casually said, showing no remorse at all for what he had done.

 

Marinette let out a strangled little gasp. She couldn’t let that happen to her friends. “But- why? Why would you want to do that?”

 

The rabbit flicked its ear, irritated. “I hate them!” He hissed. “I hate them all! I hate them and their perfect little happy lives! How dare they flaunt that in front of me while I’m stuck like this? I want to kill them all.”

 

It flicked its ear again. “But you first.” It added.

 

Marinette stared at it and it stared back, its big red eyes wide. Then it suddenly launched itself at her. Marinette screamed as the bunny used its claws to pull itself up her to get to her mouth so it could feed her the poison. The scratches its claws left stung like crazy. It felt like everywhere the bunny touched was literally burning. Marinette suddenly wished this would all be over with. “Marinette! We need to transform! NOW!” Tikki repeated, yelling to make herself heard over the noise Marinette and the bunny were making.

 

“T-Tikki spots on!” Marinette called out.

 

The rabbit was suddenly thrown off her as she transformed into Ladybug. Her scratches still ached but the magic of the suit dulled it enough so she was able to think clearly. The lights flickered and went out and they were plunged into darkness. Ladybug could hear the growling noise the bunny was making so she knew it was still here. It would pounce at her again if it could see her.

 

As quietly as she could, Ladybug pulled herself up to her balcony and stood for a moment looking around the city. The she grabbed her yoyo and swung away as quickly as possible.

 

Paris needed her. Her friends needed her. But she couldn’t do it on her own unless she wanted to die so the only option now was to run. And run she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry for doing this to the fandom… but Saturday's one (which will come out very soon) will be happier! It’s friendship, and friendship is not as scary as this. :)  
> Fun fact: While writing this story, I smuggled my laptop outside and sat in the dark and the cold just writing this.  
> Check out DragonGuardian21 on Wattpad, she is the other person doing this challenge. :)  
> Day one of the fanfiction wars is over. The battle: Bunnies, horror.


End file.
